Space Battles Alliance
The Spacebattles.com Alliance (SBA) is an organization of members of the Spacebattles.com forum. History General Mar. 4, 2007 * A confused struggle broke out between the SBA and Casturi. This revealed deficiencies in the Charter and amendments were pushed through in triplicate, resulting in the termination of hostilities on Mar. 10. Mar. 16, 2007 * Transylvania (SBA) was attacked by Dellorum (Grand Global Alliance (GGA)). The SBA quickly contacted the GGA concerning this act of unprovoked aggression, but no reply was ever received. Presumably the actions of Dellorum were unsanctioned by the GGA as the war quickly petered out. Eurasian Coalition Incidents Mar. 27, 2007 * Xortica (SBA) was attacked, without provocation or warning, by Pumpernickle States (Eurasian Coalition (EC)) and Silver Vestland (EC). * SBA forces undertook punitive measures against the offending two nations. Meanwhile, clarification from the EC implied that the attacks were unauthorized. Mar. 28, 2007 * A peace offer by Pumpernickle States,ostensibly at the urging of EC leadership, was botched when that nation continued to attack. * monkey world (EC) entered the fray by declaring war on Xortica, and was promptly struck by SBA retaliatory strikes. * The leader of the EC, Jens of the desert of Jens Wind Country (EC), spoke out against the continued aggression of rogue EC members. Mar. 29, 2007 * monkey world (EC) exited the conflict via peace treaties with pertinent SBA nations. * Pumpernickle States changed its affiliation to the Viridian Entente (VE) while still at war with the SBA. * Silver Vestland became a nonaligned nation while still at war with the SBA. Mar. 30, 2007 * Peace was declared with Pumpernickle States (VE). Pumpernickle States would later revert to its EC affiliation. Apr. 3, 2007 * Peace was declared with Silver Vestland (Organization of Imperial Nations (OIN)) * An effective cease fire came into affect while negotiations concerning reparations took place. Apr. 16, 2007 * Refusing to pay reparations, Pumpernickle States was expelled from the EC. ''Fahad-ia'' Incident Apr. 6, 2007 * Selvara (SBA) fell victim to an unprovoked attack by Fahad-ia. Fahad-ia was initially affiliated with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) but swiftly became an unaffiliated nation within a day of the attack. Apr. 7, 2007 * Confused by the switch of affiliation, inter-nation messages were sent to Fahad-ia. Fahad-ia continued to claim that the attack was IRON sanctioned. * A swift response by IRON to SBA inquiries revealed that the attack had nothing to do with IRON, and that Fahad-ia had used the IRON affiliation in a dishonest manner. Apr. 8, 2007 * Punitive military measures were taken against Fahad-ia by both IRON and the SBA. Apr. 11, 2007 * Fahad-ia changed its affiliation to the New Polar Order (NpO), although this was just another case of that nation using an affiliation improperly. Apr. 15, 2007 * Fahad-ia was ZI'd. Apr. 16, 2007 * All wars with Fahad-ia expired. Pirate New Pacific Order Incidents May 27, 2007 * The Puppets (SBA) was attacked by Azerdome, a nation claiming an affiliation with the New Pacific Order (NPO). On request, NPO officials confirmed that Azerdome was a pirate, and the SBA moved to punish the offending nation. May 29, 2007 * Tama Re Kingdom, another nation claiming an affiliation with the NPO, declared war on Calgaryius (SBA), ostensibly in the defense of Azerdome. NPO officials confirmed that this nation too was a pirate, making for an odd case of a pirate 'defending' another. * Legitimate NPO nations entered the war against the SBA, seemingly in defense of the pirates. This was due to some confusion within the NPO and the misunderstanding was quickly sorted out. By the end of May 30, 2007 hostilities between legitimate NPO nations and the SBA had ceased, but not before many SBA nations had suffered grievous losses. May 30, 2007 * mike8place, yet another pirate nation claiming an affiliation with the NPO, attacked Arubiastan (SBA). Category:Alliances * Azerdome later had it's entire infrastructure destroyed by the SBA Closure of Spacebattles.com forum Aug 17, 2007 * Spacebattles moderators closed down the SBA forum without warning. A new googlegroup was quickly set up, but the sudden transition caused confusion and the seeming loss of a number of members. Later, upon request the spacebattle forum was reopened. Currently both the Spacebattles.com forum and the googlegroup forum exist. Even more pirate New Pacific Order Incidents Aug 24, 2007 * In the midst of the confusion caused by the closure of the SB forum, Selvara (SBA) was attacked yet again by a nation claiming an affiliation with the New Pacific Order (NPO). On request, NPO officials confirmed that The Xu Dynasty was a pirate, and the SBA moved to punish the offending nation. The XU Dynasty was quickly attacked and it's army destroyed. As a result of these attacks, it's government quicky went into anarchy and it's infrastructure was reduced to almost nothing. Finally, in the face of total defeat, the country disbanded. Selvara, Selvara, always Selvara! Sep 20, 2007 * Selvara (SBA) was once again attacked without warning. The first nation to attack was corn country, followed closely by Spartak. Diplomatic investigations quickly revealed that both attacks were mistakes, and the attackers agreed to pay reparations. Selvara (SBA) is hereby awarded the "Kick Me" trophy for most attacked SBA nation. The Dark Templars incident Sep 07, 2008 * Steveonia (The Dark Templars) attacked three SBA nations without warning. When SBA asked for peace and reparations, none was forthcoming with the reason given that SBA had no large protectors. This was no acceptable to SBA, so attacks were made on Steveonia. Despite posts on the Dark Templar forums and the Cybernations forums saying that this was only an attack on Steveonia, and not the whole Dark Templar alliance, other Dark Templar nations joined the war. Rapid diplomacy followed, and just hours after the SBA counter attacks a white peace was declared. SBA agreed a non-agression pact with The Dark Templar alliance.